


too cold for you here

by r1e1a1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Christmas Vacation, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, enjoy i guess? mf idk, idk what else to put here, just a happy light story, karlnap, no smut bc no way, what other tags are you even supposed to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1e1a1/pseuds/r1e1a1
Summary: “Saaaapnaaaap?” Karl hummed. Sapnap shook his head and refocused on his call.“Sorry I was zoned out” he said, it wasn’t a total lie.“Whatcha thinking about?” Karl asked him. He considered telling him the truth, *You…*“I want to see you,” Sapnap blurted out. *Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit*“Oh, well I can turn my camera on or someth-” Sapnap cut him off. “In real life. I want to see you in person Karl.” A beat of silence was enough to change his mood entirely. *I fucked up.*“When and where.”OR sapnap visits karl during christmas and they stream a lot together. oh and they are in love which is important too i guess (i hate this mf title)
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	1. you like him, don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are inner thoughts by whoevers pov it is, however they are present tense while the story is somewhat past tense <3 pov changes are relatively obvious, but there will be a big space for when it is a pov change, and a small space for when there is a time skip. i made both obvious tho so it should be easy to figure out. I've been writing for ages now so i thought might as well do this too :o anywayssss enjoy :D (i wrote most of this within the span of like 8 hours so its very bad but eh)

“Karrlllll” Quackity hummed, drawing out the L in his name. Karl whipped his character’s head around to find Quackity suited in full netherite staring back at him. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME NO” Karl yelled, his tone light and happy. Sapnap soon joined in the fun, gearing up and rushing to defend Karl. He stepped in front of his character and pulled out his sword, making sure to not break eye contact with Quackity.

“Get away from my husband.” Sapnap said, trying (and failing) to act as serious as he could. Quackity’s character looked between the other two boys, before attempting to hit Karl with his axe. Sapnap yelled incoherent words and swung his sword at Quackity, soon killing him and taking all his items. 

“Thank you Sapnap you’re my hero” Karl said jokingly, crouching and creeping up to him. 

“Anything for you hubby” Sapnap replied, smiling and leaning back in his chair. As much as he hated admitting it, Karl truly made his minecraft experience infinitely better. 

“Okay chat I think I’m gonna end it up here then,” Karl said, focusing his attention back to his stream. The three said their goodbyes and Karl ended, sighing deeply afterwards.

“Something wrong?” Quackity asked. Karl was always happy, especially after ending his streams, the adrenaline normally still pumping through his veins. “No, but I’m certainly exhausted, we streamed for over 5 hours.” Sapnap looked at his clock, and it read 1:46 am. 

“Holy shit we have” he said. The three laughed and Quackity shortly said his goodbyes, leaving the VC. It was silent for a moment, before Karl decided to speak up again.

“Are you tired Sapnap?” he questioned.

“Nope, not really, I think I’ve still got some energy left from the stream” he responded.

“Agreed, I need to stop drinking monsters so late at night, I feel like I’m never sleeping again.” Karl chuckled. They sat in silence again, although it was a comforting silence. Sapnap yawned, deciding he wanted to change into comfier clothes.

“I’m gonna call you back on my phone okay? That way we can talk while I’m in bed.” Sapnap said. 

“Okay talk to you in a bit then!” Karl responded cheerfully. Sapnap hung up and sighed deeply, not quite being able to tell if it was of relief. He looked around in the dark for a moment, not wanting to get up from his chair he had been sitting in for the past 6 hours. Reluctantly, he got up anyways, knowing Karl was probably waiting for him to call back. 

After changing his clothes, he sat down and held his phone in his hand, about to call back Karl. He hesitated for a while however, something lingering in the back of his mind. 

_ Would Karl want to sleep call with me? I’ve done it with Dream and George before, it shouldn’t be too weird right?  _ Still, he wondered why it felt so different with Karl, why he was so nervous to bring it up. He snapped out of his thoughts as his phone buzzed, a discord notification from Karl popping up. 

**~Karl - 1:59am~**

_ hurry up nimrod ive been waiting for 47384 minutes already _

Sapnap laughed and called Karl. He picked up immediately, greeting him with happy hellos. Even though they had just talked less than 10 minutes prior, Sapnap had already been missing his cheerful voice. 

“Hi Karl” he replied with joy, a large smile growing on his face. 

The two talked for some time before Karl yawned and briefly ended their conversation, saying he needed to go to bed. Sapnap debated in his head for a moment whether to ask or not, and decided  _ fuck it, its not like he will make a big deal about it if he says no anyways. _

“Why don’t you stay? We could sleep call tonight.” Sapnap questioned.   
“I would love to! Let me just change really quickly” he replied. Relief washed over Sapnap, not sure how he would have felt if Karl had denied his request. Excitement blossomed in his chest, making Sapnap ponder for a second. 

_ Why am I so happy he wants to sleep call with me? It’s not even that big of a deal, yet why do I feel like it’s the best thing to happen in days?  _ He hunched over, thinking more deeply now.  _ And why do I always feel so happy when he talks to me? His voice always makes me melt, is that the right word? Melt? He just has a cute voice that's all it is.  _ Sapnap blinked, pausing for a moment.  _ Cute? Not cute, more like… shit. Cute is the right word, cute is the word I want to say.  _

“Saaaapnaaaap?” Karl cooed. Sapnap shook his head and refocused on his call.

“Sorry I was zoned out” he said, it wasn’t a total lie. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Karl asked him. Sapnap considered telling him the truth,  _ You…  _

“I want to see you,” Sapnap blurted out.  _ Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit _

“Oh, well I can turn my camera on or someth-” Sapnap cut him off. “In real life. I want to see you in person Karl.” A beat of silence was enough to change Sapnap’s mood entirely.  _ I fucked up. _

“When and where.” Karl finally said. Sapnap stared at his phone in shock, processing what Karl had just said. Karl spoke again, “You know what? You come here. It’s snowing outside and I’m sure you never get to see that.” Sapnap smiled. Karl was always so thoughtful and considerate

when making decisions, it was one of the many things he loved about him.

“Hold on Karl let me look up tickets.” Sapnap replied. The two talked for some more time, both getting increasingly more tired every minute. It was now nearly 3am, but they decided Sapnap would arrive in 2 days. 

“Better sooner than later right? That way you can stay for Christmas!” Karl said cheerfully. They both yawned, agreeing it was actually time for bed. They settled in, getting comfortable, before the two drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Karl woke up to a dead phone and a migraine.  _ Ugh what time is it?  _ He thought, remembering how late he stayed up the night previous.  _ Oh my god, Sapnap will be here tomorrow.  _ Karl sat frozen in his bed, a mixture of excitement and nervousness pumping through his veins. He checked his clock, it read 11:36am. 

“Shit!” He whispered. He remembered he had to film with Jimmy and the crew at noon.  _ Shit shit shit shit shit.  _ He got up and threw on some clothes, quickly rushing down the stairs and grabbing a pop tart from his kitchen. Just 6 minutes after waking up he was out the door and getting into his car. His head still pounded, and he looked down at his phone that was now charging. He had 3 new texts, 1 from Chris and the others both from Sapnap. 

**~ Chris :) - 11:14 am ~**

_ Remember we have a recording today!!!! _

That would have been helpful to see before he was on track to be late. 

**~ Sappynappy <33 - 10:48 am ~**

_ i think your phone died :/ _

_ WAKE UP NIMROD _

Karl chuckled as he read Sapnap’s messages. He couldn't wait for him to be here in just a little over a day. Karl continued to drive, arriving at the filming studio just before noon.

“KARL!” Chris yelled as he got out of his car. 

“Good morning Chris.” He said unenthusiastically. His head was still pounding, the Advil he took before he left was just starting to kick in. 

“What’s up with you?” Chris questioned, able to tell Karl was in a bad mood.

“Just a headache.” Karl replied, looking down at the ground. “But guess what!” He said looking up. “Sapnap is coming tomorrow! He’s coming here. To stay with me. And it was HIS idea!” Chris looked at Karl, pausing for a moment before replying.

“You like him don’t you.” He said. Karl squinted his eyes at Chris.  _ What is he talking about? Sapnap is just my friend, there's no way I like him right? He’s probably straight anyways so it’s not like I could say anything.  _ He froze.  _ What? I don’t want to say anything right? Sapnap is great, I mean he's funny and caring and probably gives great hugs, I’m so excited for when he get here so I can just give him a long hug for a whil- _

“I’ll take your deep thought as an ‘oh shit’ moment.” Chris said, turning and walking back to the studio, leaving Karl stranded in the parking lot with his thoughts. Snapping out of it, he quickly ran to catch up with Chris, and the two of them walked inside.

After nearly 9 hours of filming challenges, Karl was exhausted and his headache was back in full force. 

“Jimmy, I gotta go home. My head is in so much pain right now.” He said. Jimmy waved him out, and he said brief goodbyes to the crew before walking outside and back to his car. Luckily it was dark out, so the sun didn’t hurt anymore. He got in his car, realizing he had left his phone sitting on the charger.  _ Dammit. _ 3 missed calls and 8 messages, all from Sapnap. Karl felt immediate guilt, knowing he left Sapnap on read before going to film. 

**~ Sappynappy <3 - 12:31 am~**

_ karlllll dont leave me on read _

_ karl pspspspspspsps i know you are getting these _

_ get back here nimrod _

_ cmonnnnn im boredddddd _

_ karlos???? _

_ fine just say you hate me ig smh _

_ KARLLLLLLLLLLLL _

_ are you okay??? :( _

He sighed and dialed Sapnap. He picked up before the first ring

“KARL!” He shouted. “Where were you? I was worried!” 

“I was filming with Jimmy, I left my phone in the car charging. It died from staying on last night talking to a certain someone.” Karl couldn’t see it but Sapnap blushed a deep red.

“Sorry we don’t have to do that again.” Sapnap said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“No no no! I loved it! I just need to remember to put my phone on the charger before we do it next time.” He replied.  _ Next time. Next time.  _

“Okay okay I believe you.” Sapnap hummed. Karl started his car and he drove, talking to his best friend  _ Best friend?  _ On the way home. 

“I have to go pack I think.” Sapnap said.  _ Holy shit he was coming tomorrow. Holy shit. _

“Okay then go pack, make sure you bring warm clothes, it’s supposed to snow a ton after you get here!” He said cheerfully. Karl was most excited to go out in the snow with Sapnap. He wanted more than anything to sit on the couch with hot chocolate watching christmas movies, cuddling close so they didn’t get too cold.  _ I want to cuddle with Sapnap. Oh my god. _

They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Karl alone on his bed with his thoughts.

_ I like Sapnap. Chris is right. I like him. What am I gonna do?? Hide it right? Sapnap is definitely straight, he’s like, the straightest guy I know. And even if he wasn’t there's no way he would like me. He deserves better than me anyways.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 down idk how many to go..,., 
> 
> wc - 1875 pop off


	2. you're just really pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are inner thoughts ~ most of this chapter is either general 3rd person or karls perspective 3rd person :D

Karl woke up, his headache still lingering but not nearly as much as the day previous. He looked at his clock, which read 8:34 am. _Why am I up so early?_ He looked around, his phone catching his eye as it lit up. A message from Sapnap.

**Sappynappy <3 - 8:34 am**

_TODAYS THE DAY KARL!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILL SEE YOU SO SOON!!!_

He read the message over and over. _Sapnap seems genuinely excited to see me._ He thought.

**Karl - 8:35 am**

_why r u up so early?? I thought your flight was at 1?_

**Sappynappy <3 - 8:35 am**

_i wanna be able to fall asleep on the plane so it goes by quicker. i also couldnt rly fall asleep last night…._

Karl smiled. 

**Karl - 8:36 am**

_go take a nap nimrod, youll survive the flight its only a few hours._

**Sappynappy <3 - 8:36 am**

_ugh fine mom_

Karl laughed. As much as he wanted to sit and talk to Sapnap for hours, he knew it wasn’t healthy for him to be awake for so long. Karl got up and walked to his kitchen, grabbing a bowl and some cereal. As he ate he thought about what Chris had said to him, and he decided to call him. 

“Hey Karl what’s up? Why are you calling so early?” Chris asked. 

“You were right Chris. I like him. What the honk am I supposed to do? He’s coming in like 7 hours! I’m gonna _see_ him in just 7 hours! What if he thinks I’m weird in real life? Or ugly? What if h-” Chris cut him off.

“Karl for the love of god please stop rambling. You’re gonna be totally fine! Sapnap will love you as much in real life as he does now, you need to stop worrying. Just take a deep breath and calm down for a moment.” Karl did as he was told, calming himself down. Chris always knew what to say. 

“Am I bi Chris?” Karl asked quietly, he had been wondering yesterday what liking Sapnap even meant for him. Sure, he liked girls, he had in the past anyways. But Sapnap was different, he was just so... perfect, to him. 

“Karl you shouldn’t worry so much about labels, just be what you feel like you are! you don’t even have to label yourself if you don’t want to, clearly you have other things on your plate anyways.” Karl laughed. He was right, it didn’t really matter what he was. Karl was just, Karl. 

“Thank you Chris, I think I’m gonna go take a nap. Hopefully my headache will go away before I have to go pick up Sapnap.” Chris chuckled and said goodbye, hanging up the phone afterwards. Karl finished his cereal and went back to bed, falling asleep thinking about what was to come. 

  
  
  


Sapnap grabbed his suitcase and got into his car. It was now 12:15 and he had a flight to catch. As he drove, he wondered what Karl would be like in real life. _He’s gonna be like 10x cuter in real life, how am I gonna handle this? What am I even gonna do when I see him? Should I hug him? That’s what I want to do, but what if it makes him uncomfortable, what if he thinks it's weird?_ Sapnap gazed out onto the road, the airport in the distance. 

He boarded the plane, wondering what North Carolina was even like. He packed his warmest clothes, but he still had a feeling they were too light for the winter weather in Karl’s state. He sat down in his seat, looking out the window. After a few moments, he drifted off to sleep, mind still buzzing thinking about Karl.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder, and he sat up and looked around, catching the eye of the person next to him. An elderly woman stared back at him smiling. 

“We are about to get off, sorry for waking you,” she said kindly. Sapnap smiled and thanked her, and she got up and walked into the aisle of the plane. Soon, he was getting off the plane and wandered to the baggage claim. He pulled out his phone and texted Karl immediately. 

**Sapnap - 3:56 pm**

_im here!! im at baggage claim B, where r u??_

The message below his went from sent to delivered to read in no time.

**Karl - 3:56 pm**

_ill be there soon!! im heading there right now to see you :)_

Sapnap grinned, happily waiting for his suitcase. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see a smiling face. _Karl._ Before he even had a second to think, his arms were wrapped around Sapnap’s shoulders, head resting in the crook of his neck. 

“Hi,” he mumbled, barely eligible from the muffle of Sapnap’s skin.

“Hello Karl,” he said back happily, still tightly holding the boy in his arms. The two stood there for a while gripping onto each other, neither wanting to let go. Reluctantly, Sapnap did, seeing his luggage coming around the conveyor belt. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Karl said, staring at him. Sapnap grinned again, turning around to grab his bag. He didn’t bring much, he had no idea how long he was staying considering he only bought 1 ticket.

“I can’t believe I am either,” he said back. Karl grabbed his arm and Sapnap flushed, enjoying the touch of his friend. 

“C’mon let's go home!” Karl said excitedly, pulling sapnap behind him. _Home. He called it home._

Sapnap followed, still being held tightly by Karl. As they walked into the parking garage and approached the car, Karl turned around and hugged Sapnap again. They both smiled, gripping each other tightly as they stood in the middle of the parking garage. 

“I missed you,” Karl said. Sapnap laughed. “We haven’t even seen each other before, how did you miss me?” he replied. Karl stayed quiet for a moment, and they both silently agreed he didn't have an answer. For what felt like hours, they stood together silently. Karl let go first and looked at Sapnap.

“What?” Sapnap said. Karl smiled and turned away from him, getting into the driver's seat.

“You’re just really pretty,” Karl replied. Sapnap stood in shock, his face turning red. He grabbed his bag and put it in the back seat, hopping into the passenger’s seat shortly after. He looked down at his hands, still unsure of what to say.  
“Thanks,” he mumbled, even though that isn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted to compliment Karl back, and tell him how pretty his eyes were and how fluffy his hair looked. How warm and happy his smile was and how happy he made him. He stayed silent though, scared to say what was really on his mind. As they pulled out of the garage, Sapnap looked out of the window, getting his first good view of the new state. Snow was falling lightly, slowly piling on the ground before melting away. 

“Liking the snow?” Karl asked. Sapnap turned to him and grinned. “It’s so pretty! We don’t get much snow in Texas, not snow like this anyways.” Karl smiled and focused on the road, and soon enough they arrived at Karl’s house. 

“So I kinda forgot to tell you that I don’t really have a guest bedroom. I turned it into an office when I moved in.” Karl said as the two got out of the car. “But it’s okay! You can sleep in my room and I can take the couch, I don’t mind!” Sapnap’s brow furrowed. 

“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch, no way. I’ll take the couch, you’re already being nice enough to let me stay here!” He said. Karl shoved his arm as they walked through the front door. 

“Well I’m sleeping on the couch, so if you want to join me you can try, but the bed I’m still offering to you.” Karl said. Sapnap laughed as the other ran into the kitchen. “We’ll see,” he replied. Karl looked over at Sapnap, opening the fridge. 

“You want anything to eat Sapnap?” Karl asked. Sapnap paused for a moment.

“You know you can call me Nick right?” He said, making eye contact with Karl. 

“Oh, okay,” Karl mumbled, breaking his gaze and turning back to the fridge. “I have monsters if you want one?” Nick laughed, nodding his head and sitting down on the couch. Karl walked over and sat next to him. The couch was big, really big, but Karl still decided to sit close to Sapnap. 

“Wanna watch something?” Karl asked. He thought again, trying to come up with a show or movie Karl would want to watch. “Sure, you can pick,” he said, unable to come up with anything in time. 

They settled on a random movie that was already halfway finished, neither of them caring what they watched. Karl slowly scooted closer to Sapnap, looking up at him for his approval. Sapnap smiled and opened up his arms, allowing Karl to snuggle into him. He wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as they focused back on the movie. Even though it was still light out, the two sleep deprived boys slowly drifted to sleep, holding each other tightly. 

  
  


Karl was the first to wake up, immediately noticing how warm it was. As he went to move, he realized Sapnap had his arms wrapped tightly around him, and he quickly confirmed he wasn’t able to move without disturbing him. Not that he wanted to move though, the comfort of someone hugging him was something he missed. He looked over at the clock, _it’s 9:15 already? How long were we asleep?_ 5 hours, he determined. His stomach growled, and he knew he had to get some food in his system. Slowly, he lifted Sapnap’s arm and tried to move it without waking him. He failed. Sapnap’s eyes fluttered open, and Karl looked up at him.

“Sorry for waking you,” Karl said sheepishly. Sapnap smiled lightly, undoing his arms from Karl.

The two got up, both knowing they were extremely hungry. 

“Wanna order something?” Karl asked. Sapnap nodded, pulling out his phone and going to UberEats. Karl looked over his shoulder as the two decided what they wanted, settling on Chik fil a. Sapnap pulled up tiktok, and the two stood in the kitchen watching his phone. Soon enough, Karl found himself resting his chin on Sapnaps shoulder while looking at his phone. After about 20 minutes, they heard a knock on their door. The two walked over, Karl pulling out his wallet to give the driver a tip. When they opened the door, the girl's face lit up, staring at both of them in shock. 

“Oh my god, sorry to intrude but are you guys Sapnap and Karl?” She gasped excitedly. The two looked at each other and back at her, and Sapnap answered her.

“Uh yeah,” he chuckled. The girl smiled and handed them their food. Karl reached out and handed her a tip, but she denied it.

“Oh no that’s okay, seeing you guys is plenty of a tip for me. I can’t believe you guys are together! No wonder you aren’t active on twitter, people are freaking out!” She said. Karl froze, realizing that he hadn’t been on twitter in over a day. The three chatted briefly before they took their food back inside the house and sat down. 

“Should we say something to the fans? I feel like we should stream or something,” Sapnap said. Karl played around with the idea before replying. “How about tonight? We can do a just chatting stream, it’s not like either of us are tired.” Sapnap smiled and nodded his head, mouth full of food. They laughed and continued eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapta 2 complete pog, go drink some water >:D
> 
> wc - 1974 i think? idk man


	3. oh shut up nick

“You ready?” Karl asked. He knew Sapnap didn’t like showing his face often, let alone sitting in a chair just chatting for a few hours. Sapnap looked between the monitor and him before nodding slowly.

“We don’t have you if you don’t want to Nick,” he said, realizing that was the first time he used his real name. Sapnaps cheeks reddened, but he responded quickly.

“No, no it’s okay, I’m just not used to people seeing me, especially like this,” Sapnap said, pointing to the screen displaying the camera’s view. The two sat in chairs next to each other, the camera pointed so the audience could see almost the whole streaming room.

“Well I think you look great!” Karl said cheerfully. After a few clicks on his monitor, he turned to Sapnap and clicked the go live button, sitting down in his chair. A notification popped up on Sapnap’s phone, Karl’s stream titled  **_BIG SURPRISE!!!!! DONT WANNA MISS THIS!!!_ **

Karl smiled at the notification on the others phone, and the two looked back at the screen, the viewer count rose steadily, and the two waited for everyone to arrive. His starting soon scene filled the screen, and the chat was freaking out about what the stream could be about. After a few songs played, Karl was about to change scenes, but Sweater Weather came up. He paused for a moment.  _ Does Sapnap know what sweater weather means? Should I play it? Maybe if I did he would get a hint, I’m too scared to actually tell him.  _ He decided to let the song play anyways, and the chat was flooded with Bi pride emotes. Knowing they were still muted, Karl turned to Sapnap who was staring at the chat.

“After this song it’s go time, you good?” Karl asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady. Sapnap nodded and smiled, a bit of confidence on his face. Relief washed over Karl as he watched Sapnap squirm excitedly in his chair.  _ I’m glad he's ready, I don't want to make him uncomfortable.  _ Karl unmuted his mic, putting a finger over his lips to signal Sapnap to be quiet.

“Chaaaaattt,” he drew out his words and everyone soon started to greet him. He hovered over the button to turn on the camera, and clicked it. The stream preview on his other monitor quickly changed to the view of the two of them, sitting happily in their chairs.

“I found this guy on the side of the road and thought I should bring him inside,” Karl said. Sapnap laughed and waved to the camera. “Hey guys, I think I was kidnapped, can someone come save me?” He said. Karl playfully punched him in the shoulder while laughing.

“Oh shut up Nick,” he said. The two froze, before laughing again, realizing Karl had used his real name on stream. The chat sped up even more, spamming “NICK” in all caps.

“Guys my name is Nick I don’t know what is so surprising, you think he is gonna call me Sapnap the whole time I’m here?” Karl turned away, knowing that’s what he had been planning on doing before Sapnap said it was okay to use Nick. The two stared at chat, reading the messages flying by. Karl glanced at the viewer count, feeling almost sick when it read 312,000 viewers.    
“Holy shit,” he whispered, forgetting the stream could hear him.

“Karl!” Sapnap yelled. “Language!” The two laughed, Karl’s mostly out of embarrassment. 

“Sorry there’s just so many people here,” he said, pointing at the viewer count. Chat was filled with questions and people asking what he was doing there, so the two decided to do a Q+A.

**sapnapmybeloved24:** _ how long is sapnap staying with u?? _

Karl thought for a moment, realizing neither of them had really talked about when he was leaving yet. 

“Guys I booked a one way ticket, I have no idea when I’m leaving,” Sapnap said. Chat moved even faster, theorizing Sapnap had moved in with Karl. Karl shook his head, knowing he wanted nothing more than for Sapnap to stay here until the end of time. 

**Cool_Kid_373:** _ karlnap confirmed?????  _

He froze, hoping Sapnap didn’t see that question and tried to move on, before Sapnap said

“Guys Karlnap was already confirmed ages ago, we are getting married remember?” He laughed. Karl smiled, blushing until he knew his face was a deep red.

“Karl are you blushing? See guys I told you he loves me!” Sapnap cheered, scooting his chair closer to Karl’s and giving him a hug. They both sat for a moment before remembering they were on stream, and pulled away from each other.  _ That’s gonna get clipped,  _ he thought.

“That’s for sure getting clipped,” Sapnap said, almost like he had read Karl’s mind. 

The two sat for a few more hours, answering questions and talking to chat. They both yawned, and Karl decided to end his stream, knowing they were both tired and exhausted. After saying goodbye, he pressed the ‘end stream’ button, sitting back in his chair. Sapnap looked over at him smiling, and started to speak again

“That was awesome,” he breathed, staring at Karl who was looking up at the ceiling. 

“It was, we definitely have to stream again together soon,” Karl replied, turning to Sapnap. The two looked at each other for a moment, before both turning away sheepishly. Sapnap stood up and started to walk out of the room, Karl leaping up and following behind him. The two walked down into the kitchen, both standing unsure what to do.

“I’ll take the couch,” they said in unison. They looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. 

“We could just share the bed,” Sapnap said. “Of course, only if you want to, if you’re not comfortable with it then we can figu-” Karl cut off Sapnap

“Fine by me,” he said. Karl turned around and headed to the bathroom to change his clothes. 

_ It is more than fine by me,  _ he thought.  _ I literally want nothing more than that oh my god.  _

The two changed and sapnap hopped into Karl’s bed first, smelling his pillow secretly. Karl looked over at him before slowly getting under the covers as well, trying to keep as much distance between them as he could. 

“Why are you so far away? Get over here so we can cuddle,” Sapnap said tiredly, reaching out and pulling Karl into him. Karl’s heart raced, knowing this was exactly what he wanted, hoping Sapnap couldn’t feel his heartbeat. He relaxed into his arms, feeling himself being pulled closer again. At this point, Karl’s back was against Sapnap’s chest, and his arms were around him holding him, almost like he was afraid he would escape. Karl breathed out and slowly drifted to sleep, thinking about the other and his warm arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh swag chapter 3,, go hydrate
> 
> wc - 1142 i think? shorter chapter today soz


	4. so have you told him yet?

The two were woken up to the sound of a phone ringing, both recognizing it was Sapnaps. He groaned, not wanting to get up and let go of Karl. He made a bold move asking Karl to cuddle last night, and assumed he was going to say no. Karl turned over and was now facing Sapnap, already drifting back to sleep.  _ He looks so cute when he sleeps. God I’m in deep aren’t I? _ Sapnap slowly removed his arms from Karl who was still peacefully sleeping, and creeped around him to grab his phone. The call was from Dream, so he answered immediately while walking out of the room.

“Hey Dream!” He said quietly, not wanting to disturb Karl.

“YOU LIKE HIM DON’T YOU?” Dream yelled through the phone, hurting his ears.

“What? What are you talking about?” Sapnap replied.

“Don’t play dumb, we’ve been friends for like 7 years I know how you act, especially around someone you like,” Dream said confidently. Sapnap debated telling him, knowing he needed to get it off his chest to someone.

“Fine yeah whatever,” he said softly. Dream gasped, and Sapnap could hear his smile.

“So have you told him yet?” Dream asked excitedly. Sapnap’s mouth fell open.

“Are you kidding me? No way! I’m not telling him! What if he hates me? Or thinks I’m weird? I don’t know if he isn’t straight!” Sapnap said quickly. He heard Dream sigh on the other end of the phone, and Sapnap blushed out of embarrassment. 

“Whatever man, you can do whatever you want. All I’m saying is the way Karl looks at you isn’t just a friendly gaze, he looks like he’s in love.” Dream stated simply. Sapnap shook his head, unable to believe Karl thought of him any other way than just friends. He heard footsteps from the other room, realizing Karl had woken up.

“I have to go Dream, we can talk about this later,” He said before hanging up. He turned around and saw Karl standing there smiling in his pajamas.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Sapnap said lightly. Karl rolled his eyes and glanced out the window. His eyes widened, and Sapnap followed his gaze realizing what he was looking at, or lack thereof. The windows were completely covered in snow, blocking any view of the outdoors. Karl ran to the front door and attempted to open it and see how much snow there was, only to be greeted by another wall of the white powder. There was at least 3 feet, maybe even more, that had accumulated over that night and through the morning.

“Oh my god,” Karl said, sounding stunned. “How are we gonna go anywhere? I was gonna surprise you and take you to my favorite park today!” he whined. Sapnap laughed, walking up and hugging him from behind. Karl gasped, surprised by the touch, but quickly untensed his body. Sapnap smiled, and whispered, “we can just stay home and watch movies yeah? It’ll be fun! Besides, it’s Christmas Eve!” Karl turned around and looked shocked, now realizing what the date was. Sapnap let go of him and he raced into the kitchen, checking his calendar. Sure enough, the date read December 24th. 

“I didn’t have any time to get you anything! And I can’t go out now! What the honk am I supposed to do?” He groaned. Sapnap laughed and followed him to the kitchen.

“Letting me stay here is the best gift you could have offered me,” he said smiling. Karl turned to look at him, eyes watering.

“Are you crying?” Sapnap gasped. Karl looked down sheepishly while nodding, face quickly turning red. Sapnap wrapped him in another hug, before he heard Karl cry harder. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, looking into his eyes.

“Why are you crying?” he asked softly. Karl broke their eye contact and looked down at the ground before answering.

“I just wish I got you something special for Christmas, and I’m just really happy you’re here. It’s the first Christmas in a while that I’m not spending alone.” 

Sapnap paused, before bringing him into his arms once more, helping Karl calm down. 

“Well then I’m glad I could be here, I wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with anyone else.” 

The two stood hugging for a while, until Karl was no longer crying. 

“You should go get dressed Karl.” he said, still holding him tightly.

“Okay,” he whispered. As Karl got out of his hug Sapnap snuck a small kiss on his head, thinking the other wouldn’t notice. Karl walked into his room and shut the door, leaving Sapnap in the kitchen. He decided he wanted to make them breakfast.

  
  
  


Karl closed his door and collapsed to the floor, touching the spot on his head Sapnap had kissed.  _ Why would he kiss the top of my head? Surely it was just in a friendly way right? He was just trying to help me calm down, nothing more than that.  _ Karl nodded to himself before getting up and heading to his dresser, choosing a comfy outfit for the day. After changing quickly, not wanting to leave Sapnap for too long, he left his room and walked back to the kitchen. Sapnap stood facing away from him, humming under his breath. He had a bowl in front of him, filled with various ingredients. Karl stood for a while, watching and listening to Sapnap, trying to figure out what he was singing. After a moment, he recognized exactly what he was humming, quickly smiling.  _ He’s humming sweater weather, just like on stream last night.  _ He cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen fully. Sapnap whipped his head around and went silent, embarrassment rushing to his face. Karl smiled again.

“Good song choice,” he said and giggled. Sapnap blushed even more, turning away from Karl again, and continued to mix.

“Anyways, whatcha making?” Karl questioned. Sapnap grinned, “pancakes, you want chocolate chips in yours?” he walked over and rested his chin on Sapnap’s shoulder, watching him mix the batter. “I would love chocolate chips in mine,” he said smiling. Sapnap shrugged him off his shoulder, needing to move and grab them out of the cabinet. Karl walked around and sat down on the couch. He pulled up twitter for the first time since the stream, and his timeline was flooded with pictures and clips of the two of them. He went to the trending page, seeing number 4 was trending #karlnap. He blushed, reading the description. 

**_Content creators Sapnap and Karl Jacobs meet up for the first time, and fans have come up with a new ship name for them ‘karlnap.’_ **

He smiled, knowing he wanted nothing more than for the ship to be real. Sapnap had quietly walked behind the couch, watching Karl mess around on twitter.

“Is that about us?” Sapnap said, making Karl jump. He turned slowly, face still bright red.

“Yeah, it's about our stream last night,” he said quietly. Sapnap grinned, leaning in to read the description.

“They love us don’t they?” Sapnap cooed, turning back to tend to the pancakes. Karl laughed and nodded, turning back to his phone. He decided he wanted to tweet, although he wasn’t sure what. He looked at Sapnap making them pancakes, and had an idea. He snapped a picture of him from behind, a blurry photo of him happily making pancakes. he captioned the tweet ‘ _ Sapnap is a wonderful housewife, he’s making me pancakes <3 _ ’ He chuckled before hitting tweet, shortly hearing a notification from the kitchen. 

“Nick! Do you have your notifications on for my tweets?” Karl shouts from the couch. Sapnap laughed.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you calling me Nick. And yes, I do have them on, why wouldn’t I?” He said playfully. “What? Do you not have yours on for me? If you don’t I take offense to that,” Karl giggled. 

“Of course I have them on for you,” Karl said quietly. The two stayed silent for a moment, before Sapnap walked over with 2 plates in hand. 

“Your pancakes, my lovely husband,” Sapnap said lightly. Karl blushed and took the plate, attempting to hide his face from Nick. He felt a hand on his face. Sapnap stared at him, reaching out and lifting up his face. 

“Why are you blushing? Can’t handle the thought of us being married?” He cooed, letting go and picking up his fork. 

“No I’m just warm,” Karl lied. Sapnap raised an eyebrow at him, deciding to ignore the blatant lie. He glanced out at the snow at the window. He chuckled and shook his head, continuing to eat his food.

_ Sapnap definitely knows I was lying, I’m so stupid. He probably thinks I’m weird for blushing about that. Why did I say I was warm? It's honking snowing outside!  _

The two continued to eat their food silently, occasionally glancing at each other before quickly looking away, not wanting to get caught. It was so homely, it felt like they had lived with each other for months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO am I writing all of this in one day? yes. am i chilling? yup ;)
> 
> wc - 1511 poggahs


	5. i don't want to ruin anything

“You wanna watch a Christmas movie?” Sapnap asked. Karl looked up at him, and back down to his shirt. He realized karl was covered in water, probably from poorly washing the dishes. Sapnap laughed at the soaking wet Karl, grabbing a towel and attempting to dry him off.

“Karl, how did you even manage to do this?” He asked, still laughing. Karl pouted at him, trying to help dry himself off. As he grabbed the towel to try and help, his hand landed on top of Sapnaps.  _ Holy shit he put his hand on my oh my god why am I freaking out right now??  _ Sapnap blushed but didn’t move his hand, and surprisingly Karl didn’t either. They both paused and looked at each other. 

“You know if you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked,” Sapnap said jokingly. Karl grinned, grabbing Sapnap’s other hand. If he wasn’t already red, he sure as hell was now. 

“I’m gonna go change I think,” he said, letting go of Sapnap and heading back to his room. Sapnap stood in the kitchen, heart pounding out of his chest.  _ holy. shit.  _

He sat down on the couch, attempting to figure out the TV, when he heard Karl’s bedroom door open. Karl was wearing a crew neck with a button up underneath, black jeans, and a few rings.  _ Great, now he had to deal with whatever just happened AND karl looking hotter than ever.  _ He didn’t realize he was staring until Karl shook his hands to get Sapnaps attention.

“Nick? You in there?” he hummed. Sapnap looked up at him and smiled. 

“Yup! Now come here and help me with the TV,” he replied. Karl sat down, their legs and shoulders touching lightly. Karl grabbed the remote from his hands and fiddled with the buttons until he found a good Christmas movie. The two settled in and Karl leaned in closer to Sapnap’s side. 

“Nick?” he said quietly. Sapnap looked down at Karl who was still staring at the movie. “What’s up Karl?” Karl looked up, and the two stared at each other.

“I- I was just gonna ask what you wanted to stream today,” he said even quieter, almost a whisper. Sapnap smiled, returning his gaze to the TV. “Whatever you wanna do works with me,” he said calmly, even though his heart was racing from Karl being so close. The brunet smiled, and focused back on the movie again. The two sat in silence, enjoying the movie and each other's company. Soon enough, the movie ended, and it was almost 2pm. Karl sat up and walked into his stream room, Sapnap following close behind. The two sat back down in the chairs they sat in last night, silently thinking of what to stream. 

“Fuck it, let’s do a cooking stream. The fans all want one anyways, it’s all over Twitter.” Sapnap said, breaking the comfortable quietness. Karl nodded, still sayings silent.

“Is something wrong Karl?” Sapnap questioned. He seemed to be down, considering Karl was almost always happy and energetic. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m good, just thinking about some stuff,” Karl said finally. Sapnap’s brow furrowed.  _ What could he be thinking about that could possibly change his mood this much? Did I do something wrong?  _

“Well you can always talk to me if you need to okay Karl? I’m always here for you,” Sapnap hummed, opening his arms for a hug. Karl gladly obliged, sinking himself into the others arms, nearly sitting on his lap at that point. Sapnap moved his arms and placed his hands on Karl’s waist, and he let in a sharp breath. He lifted the boy into his lap fully, letting him sit comfortably before wrapping his arms around him again.  _ I would stay like this forever if I could,  _ he thought. And the two did, for nearly 20 minutes, they sat together, holding the other closely not wanting to let go. Soon, Sapnap heard muffled sniffles from Karl, so he pushed him back to see Karl crying again.

“Oh Karl, tell me what’s wrong, I don’t like seeing you like this,” Sapnap whispered to him. Karl shook his head and leaned back into Sapnap, the two of them sighing. He rubbed the brunet’s back, moving his hand up and lightly played with his hair. Karl smiled against the others neck, enjoying the feeling of having Sapnap’s hands in his hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Karl whispered faintly. Sapnap shushed him and rocked back and forth.

“You have nothing to apologize for Karl, nothing at all,” he said. Karl breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm himself down. Sapnap truly hated seeing him like this, but he didn’t want to pressure him into saying anything. 

“I don’t want to ruin anything,” Karl said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“What do you mean?” Sapnap hummed in question.  _ Ruin what? What is he talking about? _

“I think I like you,” Karl said.  _ holy shit does he mean- _

“And I know you don’t feel the same but it’s been so hard trying to ignore it and I-” Karl continued. He was stopped by a finger pushed to his lips. “Who said I didn’t feel the same way?” Sapnap said lightly, making eye contact with Karl.

“What?” Karl said. 

“I said, who said I didn’t feel the same way?” Sapnap repeated, more confidently now. Karls eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows, realizing what Sapnap meant. The two smiled, and Sapnap pulled Karl into the tightest hug he’s ever given. Karl leaned back, staring at Sapnap, his eyes shifting between his lips and face. Sapnap raised his eyebrow and slowly brought Karl to his face. The two rested their foreheads together, before Karl broke the distance between the two. They kissed lightly, both closing their eyes and bathing in the moment they both had dreamed of for a while now. They pulled apart, and Karl smiled, wiping his tears away and laughing a bit.

“Why didn’t I say something sooner,” Karl chuckled. Sapnap smiled at that, deciding he wanted to stream with Karl. He lifted him up, and Karl let out a small yelp.

“Nick! What are you doing?!” He yelled happily while being carried to the other room. 

“I’m dropping you off in the kitchen, you have to help me set up for today's stream,” Sapnap replied. Karl’s eyes widened, remembering their idea from earlier. He set Karl down and walked back to the stream room, grabbing the camera and tripod. When he came back, he found Karl looking through the cabinets trying to figure out what they are going to make. 

“Oh yeah, what are we even gonna make?” He asked, laughing. Karl shrugged, pulling out random ingredients from the cabinets. 

“We have everything to make Spaghetti?” They both looked at each other and nodded, agreeing it was the perfect food to make. 

“Alright you ready? We have all the ingredients right? And the camera is set up?” Sapnap asked. Karl nodded walking over to him. He planted a big, unexpected kiss on his lips. The younger's eyes widened out of shock, but he quickly gave in and kissed back. 

“Nick, what does this mean,” Karl asked, looking at him. Sapnap smiled.

“Whatever you want it to mean, Karl,” He replied happily. Karl grinned and laughed a bit. 

“I guess Karlnap was trending for a reason then,” he joked. The two laughed and got the last few things they needed to start. Karl leaned over the counter and pressed the ‘start streaming’ button on his laptop, hoping it could handle the large number of viewers that were soon to come. The starting soon screen popped up, and chat sped up immediately. Karl laughed and pulled up Sweater Weather, putting it on loop a few times.    
“I knew it!” Sapnap gasped, “I knew that meant something! When you played it the first time I thought it was just a fluke but it makes sense now!” Karl grinned, knowing exactly what Sapnap was trying to say. The chat began to slow down slightly, and karl pointed at the viewer count for the other to see. 416,943 viewers. 

“Holy shit,” Sapnap said, remembering Karl had just said that the previous night. The two laughed, realizing they had to turn on the camera and begin. Sapnap pressed a small kiss onto Karl’s cheek right before turning on the camera, making him blush a dark red. The chat noticed Karl’s color immediately, spamming questions trying to ask why he was so red. Karl laughed it off and talked to chat for a while, telling them the plan for today’s stream, even though they already knew from the title and change of scenery. 

“Spaghetti time!” Sapnap yelled, grabbing the box of noodles from the counter. The two happily made their food, talking to each other and chat. Karl walked off camera, and Sapnap decided to follow, planting a quick kiss on his forehead. Karl’s eyes widened and he looked at the stream. They were most definitely not off camera like they thought. Chat was already going crazy from the stream, but after what they had just seen it was practically impossible to read. The two walked into the living room, muting the mic on the way.

“Nick what the fuck?” Karl said frantically. “Why did you do that?” Sapnap blinked, he didn’t realize it was such a big deal.

“I thought we were off camera, I’m so sorry Karl,” he said. bringing Karl in for a hug. The two sat for a moment, debating on what they should do next. They decided to go back into frame and say goodbye to chat, ending quickly after. The two sighed, looking at their half-made spaghetti. 

“Well, now what,” Karl said shyly. Sapnap looked at him for a moment, realizing how bad this situation was.

“Karl I’m so sorry I had no idea, I didn’t mean to do that on camera,” he said. Karl smiled, pulling in the other for a hug.

“It’s okay I’m not mad,” he said, petting his hair. They sat there, afraid to move, and even more afraid to check twitter. They knew it had been clipped at that point, and they were sure it was spreading like wildfire. 

“Let’s just ignore it, we should finish making our dinner,” Karl said finally. They finished making their food and sat down to eat, neither talking or saying anything. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swag, go drink water >:()
> 
> wc - 1743 pog


	6. okay then, boyfriend

After finishing their dinner, they got up and washed their dishes, still not speaking. Karl looked at Sapnap, he was so pretty.  _ I’m not mad at him but I’m scared to check twitter. What if everyone hates me because they know I’m not straight? What if they are mean to me or him? _

“Karl?” Sapnap asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Y- Yeah?” He asked. Sapnap looked at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him lightly. Karl closed his eyes, deepening their kiss. This was literally all he ever wanted, why was he still nervous? Sapnap pulled away and pushed karl into his chest, playing with his hair.

“I can tell you’re worried about the fans,” Sapnap said.  _ How did he know? Did he say something out loud on accident? Or did sapnap just know him that well?  _ Sapnap spoke again softly

“You have nothing to worry about, they’ll be nothing but supportive to you, to both of us. And if they aren’t, they aren’t real fans.” Karl smiled, Sapnap was so good at calming him down. 

“Should we say something?” He asked. Sapnap shrugged, “I think we should figure out what's going on between us before we say anything, does that sound okay?” Karl nodded, grabbing Sapnap’s hand, leading them to the couch. The two sat down and faced each other, waiting for someone to speak.

“So, are we dating? or-” Karl started. Sapnap cut him off with a soft kiss on his lips. “I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend,” He said. Karl smiled and nodded, “Okay then, boyfriend,” he hummed. The two laughed, and Karl pulled out his phone, opening twitter. The first thing he saw was a screenshot of Sapnap kissing his forehead, and he mentally cringed.  _ That’s not even a good picture, we look so dumb,  _ he thought. Sapnap glanced over at Karl’s phone before nodding and pulling out his own. 

“I’ll say something,” he said. Karl looked up and started to speak, but Sapnap continued. “While I don’t think anyone will be mean, I would rather take the blow of it for us, I’ll make the tweet.” Karl smiled, relief washing over him. He didn’t realize how much stress making a tweet was causing him, but after Sapnap’s offer he felt a wave of calmness. 

“Thank you, Nick, for everything, you’re so nice to me I don’t deserve you.” Sapnap shook his head, “I couldn't think of anyone else for me Karl, you’re perfect.” Karl blushed, his face and chest feeling warm. A notification rang on his phone, and judging by the sound he knew Sapnap tweeted. Without checking, he asked, “What did you tweet?” Sapnap looked at him with confusion. Karl looked up and laughed. 

“I have a special notification for your tweets so I know when it’s you,” he said shyly. Sapnap sighed, lifting Karl into his lap so they were both facing the TV. “You’re so pretty,” he hummed. Karl smiled, loving the compliments he was receiving. Sapnap pulled out his phone and set his arms on Karl’s lap, making sure they both could see it. He pulled up his tweet that was now 6 minutes old and looked at the replies. Karl read too, starting to tear up from the overwhelming support. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but the positivity blew him away. Sapnap turned off his phone suddenly, throwing it across the couch. He turned Karl around so they were facing each other, bringing him close and kissing him lightly. Karl smiled as he hummed a small, happy response.  _ I love him  _ he realized, eyes widening. Sapnap pushed him back with a questioning look on his face, full of confusion and worry. 

“What? Is everything okay? If this is too much I don’t mind, you have to tell me though,” Sapnap said.

“I love you” Karl breathed, looking at him. Nick smiled and pulled him into a deep hug.

“I love you too, Karl,” he said confidently. He had never been more sure of anything. Their hug was interrupted by Sapnap’s phone ringing loudly, the caller id reading “Dream”

“Oh shit,” he whispered. Karl got up from his lap and sat next to him, allowing him to answer the phone. Sapnap decided to put it on speaker, hoping Dream wasn’t saying anything private.

“SAPNAP!” Dream yelled. The two looked at each other, shortly realizing he was calling because of his tweet.

“Uh, hey Dream, what’s up?” Sapnap said cooly. Dream laughed on the other end.

“What do you mean what’s up? Did I not just read a tweet from you that read ‘#karlnap’ or am I dreaming?” The two boys laughed, knowing Dream was happy for him.

“Oh yeah I guess you did, so yeah, by the way,” Sapnap responded. They could hear pounding on the other end of the phone and a chair falling over. “Dream you okay over there?” Karl asked. 

“More than okay! Oh my god! Tell me everything!” he said, breathing heavily. The 3 talked for a while, time seeming fake as they realized how long it had been. 

“Dream it’s 11 o’clock, we should go to bed,” Sapnap said. Dream sighed on the other end of the line, but agreed it was late.

“Okay lovebirds don’t stay up too late wink wink,” Dream said, causing the two to blush deeply. 

They hung up and looked at each other, bursting out into laughter shortly after. Sapnap scooped up Karl bridal style, causing Karl to shout with surprise. The two went into the bedroom and Sapnap threw Karl onto the bed. The two giggled and Sapnap went to the bathroom to change, Karl doing the same in his room. Too distracted in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the door open. He did however, see a shocked Sapnap staring at him, looking at him up and down. Karl looked down and realized he didn’t have a shirt on. His face turned a dark crimson while he quickly threw a sweatshirt on.

“Sorry,” he mumbled quietly, turning away immediately. Sapnap chuckled and ran to him, pulling him into a hug from behind.

“Why are you so blushy hm? You shouldn’t be embarrassed of your cute self,” he hummed. Karl smiled, breaking free from the hug and flopping onto the bed. Sapnap followed, wrapping the other into his arms lightly. 

“Goodnight Karl, I love you,” Sapnap said quietly.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO ezpz, 
> 
> wc - 1071


	7. what if you just sat on my lap?

The two woke up at the same time, light seeping through the windows of Karl’s room. 

“Sapnap we have to get up, it’s already almost noon,” Karl cooed. Sapnap grabbed Karl and pulled him in tighter.

“I don’t wanna,” he mumbled. “Too comfy and warm.” Karl laughed and attempted to squirm out of Sapnap’s arms, but his grip was too strong. Karl poked Sapnap’s side, and he yelped with surprise, wiggling away. 

“You’re ticklish?” Karl asked excitedly. “Shut up,” the other mumbled, turning away and trying to get comfortable again. Karl reached out and tickled him again, attempting to wake him up. Sapnap giggled and hit his arm away, trying to make him stop. The two laughed, and Karl pulled him out of bed. The snow had melted a bit, but there was still at least a foot or foot and a half outside. 

“You wanna play in the snow today?” Karl asked excitedly. Sapnap chuckled and looked at him.

“‘Play in the snow?’ what are we, 5?” They both laughed, and Karl nodded.

“If that means we can play outside then sure!” He grinned. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat before walking outside. Sapnap gasped, looking around at the snow covered trees and cars. 

“Woah,” he whispered. Karl grabbed his hand and led them to the end of his driveway.

“I never see snow like this in Texas, this is crazy!” He said, breathing in the cold air. Karl looked at his boyfriend  _ oh my god he’s my boyfriend  _ and smiled. He looked so happy, and seeing him happy made him reciprocate immediately. Sapnap glanced over, and the two made eye contact, both grinning widely. 

“Hi,” Sapnap said. 

“Hi.” The couple stood inches apart staring at each other with love. “I love you,” Karl hummed quietly. Sapnap’s face glowed brighter, “I love you too,” he said back. They stood for a while, enjoying each other’s presence in the cold.

“Oh my god!” Karl yelled, startling Sapnap. “It’s Christmas!” Sapnap’s eyes widened, realizing what day it was as well. 

“Merry Christmas Karl,” he said. He leaned in and gave Karl a short kiss, still unsure of how much he was comfortable with. Karl smiled and leaned onto Sapnap, resting his head on his shoulder. They stood quietly again, before sapnap scooped Karl up and brought him back inside the house. 

“Should we stream today?” Karl asked. Sapnap paused for a moment, debating his answer. 

“Maybe later yeah? We should spend our Christmas together,” he replied. Karl nodded, plopping himself down onto the couch, making grabby hands at Sapnap. He leapt onto the couch and scooted close to Karl, turning on the TV. They sat together, soaking up each other's presence and relaxing in each other’s arms. 

After a few hours of watching TV, the two became hungry, as the only had eaten a quick breakfast when they woke up. 

“UberEats again?” Karl asked. Sapnap nodded, pulling out his phone to look at their options.

“We could do chik fil a again?” The two simultaneously agreed on that, ordering what they wanted. 

“If we stream tonight we have to be prepared for the chat, they know now,” Karl said. Sapnap thought for a moment. 

“I think it will be okay, if anything, whatever twitter has said is worse,” he replied, trying to ease Karl’s nerves. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to Karl, it’s up to you,” He shook his head.

“I want to, I’ll get over the nerves soon enough.” The two talked for a little while longer, still unsure of what they were going to be streaming. It was nearly 4:30 when they heard the knock on the door, telling them their food was here. 

“Thank you!” Sapnap said happily, taking the food from the driver.  _ He’s so kind, even to random people he doesn’t know _ Karl thought. “Food time!” he shouted, dancing their meals over to the couch. They sat and talked, like they had known each other for their whole lives, until their food was gone. 

“You ready to go stream?” Karl asked. They had decided to play minecraft, doing a challenge where Sapnap controlled the keyboard and Karl controlled the mouse. The two went upstairs and quickly realized they were going to struggle with their seating arrangement. The chairs they had set up were relatively large, both being for gaming. Neither of them were able to comfortably sit and use their respective parts of the challenge. 

“What if you just sat on my lap?” Sapnap asked jokingly. Karl thought for a moment before sitting down on his thighs.

“Okay!” he replied. Sapnap blushed deeply, he didn’t think Karl would agree, let alone so easily. 

“Uh- oh okay, get yourself comfy then,” he said, still shocked at Karl’s easygoing attitude despite being nervous to stream. The two quickly got comfortable and Karl pulled up his stream. They watched the offline chat for a while, which was full of people talking or spamming pride emotes.

“See? We haven’t even started yet and they are being supportive,” Sapnap said in Karls ear, calming his nerves that still lingered. Karl pressed the ‘Start streaming’ button and waited for the notification to go out. Sapnap’s heart sped up, realizing 100,000s of people were about to see Karl sitting on his lap. Karl turned and kissed his cheek before turning his camera on and waving.

“Hey chat!! Today’s stream is gonna be super fun! Sapnap is gonna control the keyboard and I’m gonna control the mouse, and we are gonna try to beat the game!” Sapnap smiled and looked over at chat, who was ignoring Karl’s explanation and just talking about their position.

“Oh my god, chat calm down,” Sapnap said half joking. “Is it so hard to imagine that my boyfriend wants to sit on my lap?” The two laughed, both turning red after confirming the fact they were dating to the chat. 

“Let's do this!” Karl cheered, reaching down for the mouse. The position they sat in was still awkward, but neither of them cared because it meant they got to be so close. As they played, they talked with chat, answering questions like they did the previous nights. 

“This is a lot harder than I thought it would be,” Karl pouted into the microphone. They had only just arrived in the nether after nearly 2 hours of playing, still struggling to get their movements down. “Just take the mouse,” He said, handing it to Sapnap.He laughed, taking it and readjusting to play with both arms. Karl squirmed around trying to get comfortable before letting out a big sigh. 

“You alright?” Sapnap asked, noticing his discomfort immediately. Karl nodded, but Sapnap didn’t believe him. He let go of the keyboard and mouse, wrapping his arms around Karl. In one quick motion, Sapnap flipped him around, so they faced each other. Karl relaxed his head into the crook of Sapnap’s neck, getting comfortable right away. They both smiled, and Sapnap put his hands back on the controllers. He glanced at the chat, which was filled with hearts and ‘awws.’ Even though it was only around 9pm, Sapnap felt Karl’s breath become steady, silently drifting to sleep. 

“Chat I think he’s asleep,” Sapnap whispered. He decided to finish the game quickly so he could set Karl down on the bed to sleep without waking him. After only 30 minutes of speedrunning and finishing the game, he said a quick goodbye to Karl’s chat. He sat there comfortably, debating just falling asleep there as well, but decided against it. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to wake up sore from sleeping sitting upright. Hugging Karl tightly, he lifted the two of them up and off the chair. The two soon arrived at Karl's bedroom, him still sleeping peacefully on Sapnap’s shoulder.  _ Should I wake him up and tell him to change his clothes?  _ He shook his head, laying Karl down on the bed before tucking himself in next to him

“Goodnight Karl, I love you,” he whispered, giving him a light peck on the forehead. Sapnap wrapped his arms tightly around Karl, not wanting to let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so swag so cool so swag
> 
> wc - 1368 I think?


	8. i would want nothing more than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that italics mean inner thoughts, it may be hard to tell who's actually the one thinking considering this isn't anyones perspective so i tried my best to make it obvious sjhdfs

“Hey Nick?” Karl asked. Sapnap looked up and tilted his head. “Not that I want you to, but when are you planning on leaving?” He asked. They stayed silent for a moment, before Sapnap started to speak. 

“I don’t want to either, but it’s almost New years now, I should probably go home soon,” he said sadly, making it go quiet again. Neither of them wanted to have this conversation, because neither wanted to be apart from each other.

“I’ll come back though! Or you can come see Texas! I can show you around all my favorite places and we can spend a little bit of time in some warmer weather!” Sapnap said, trying to cheer them both up. “Yeah, that would be fun,” Karl mumbled. 

“Let’s not talk about this now, how about we stream? It’s been a few days and I’m sure the fans want us to again!” Karl nodded, getting up from where they were sitting and walked into the streaming room. It had been a few days since Christmas, and the two had spent their time enjoying each other’s company, not worrying about anything at all. 

As they set up their chairs for another just chatting stream, Karl leaped into Sapnap and gave him a hug, filling his arms with the younger’s warmth. “What was that for?” He asked, laughing a bit. Karl smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. “No reason.” Karl let go of him and sat down at his desk, pulling up his twitch channel. They watched as the offline chat bloomed with fans, some regular chatters and some new ones. They quickly noticed Karl was there, and started greeting him. Karl glanced over at Nick, who was still standing but observing with him. 

“Should I say hi? They would probably freak out, it could be funny.” Sapnap nodded and smiled, leaning in closer to read more. ‘ _ oh hey guys fancy seeing you here _ ’ he wrote. They both grinned as the chat sped up with even more greetings, many of them confused as to why he was typing while offline. Karl’s face lit up as he talked to his fans briefly before streaming, it was one of his favorite things.

“You sure you want to stream?” Karl asked. Sapnap paused, but it told Karl exactly what he needed. 

“We don’t have to, why don’t we go out somewhere to eat instead? We’ve been stuck inside for days.” They both smiled brightly, excited to go out and do something together for the first time. 

“Why don’t you take me to that park you talked about when it first snowed?” Sapnap questioned. The brunet nodded, hopping out of his chair to get on warmer clothes. At this point, the snow had almost all melted, only a few inches remained. It was warmer now, the inconsistency of North Carolina’s weather kept them on their toes. It had settled at 46 degrees, perfect weather to wear some warm clothes and huddle up with another person. 

“Hurry up Nick!” Karl yelled from the door. Sapnap grinned as he put on another layer, not being as used to the cold as the other. He had tried his best to dress nice, wanting to impress Karl considering he had been wearing sweatpants all week. While it wasn’t as fancy as Karl’s usual attire, he still tried to match his style as best he could.

“Alright alright I’m coming!” He yelled back, walking down to the door. Karl sucked in a sharp breath and looked at Sapnap, face turning dark red. 

“Like what you see?” He asked playfully, and Karl nodded. “More than anything, yeah.” It was now Sapnap’s turn to blush, enjoying the compliment a little too much. Karl reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the car. 

“You’re gonna love it! It looks better during the spring and summer, but it's still quite pretty all year ‘round.” As they got in the car, Sapnap grabbed his phone and connected the bluetooth, deciding he wanted to choose their music. He scrolled quickly through his Spotify, grinning when he saw the song he was thinking of. **{a/n yea ik i coulda been more creative with the song theme in this but idc so <3}** Sweater Weather started playing through the speakers, and they both smiled even harder, remembering how they played it in the beginning of their stream. Karl started the car and they drove together, talking about their surroundings. 

“We’re here!” he hummed, parking in a small parking lot. They were surrounded by large trees, blocking the majority of the sunlight that was peeking through the clouds. It smelled like pine needles and cold air, the wind lightly whipping around their faces. 

“This is beautiful,” Sapnap breathed. Karl looked up and poked his face. “Just like you.” The two laughed and began walking on a small, winding path through the trees, holding hands as they did. “I don’t want you to leave,” Karl mumbled, leaning into the other.

“I know, I know,” Sapnap whispered, shivering because of the brisk and cold air. They leaned in to one another, warming each other up the slightest bit. 

“What if I stayed?” he whispered again, making nearly no noise. Karl looked up into his eyes, a hush falling between the two. 

“I know it’s sudden but what if I just stayed? I mean obviously I would have to go home to get my things but-” he trailed off. 

“If you really wanted to stay with me, I would want nothing more than that,” Karl responded lightly. Sapnap’s eyes widened, he partially expected Karl to say no. 

“Oh- okay, we should plan that then.” Karl nodded and picked up his pace, pulling Sapnap behind him. The two walked together, their problems dwindling away from the sheer happiness they gave each other. Karl shivered and his teeth lightly chattered, huddling himself close for warmth. Sapnap stopped and wrapped him a hug, trying to warm him with his body heat.

“You cold?” he asked, already knowing the answer. Karl nodded again, shaking a bit still. 

“Okay, okay, let’s go home,” he said softly, holding him close. Sapnap sat in the driver’s seat and started the car.  _ Karl looks so cold, I wonder how he ended up like this so fast? Surely he’ll be okay right? He was just fine like 10 minutes ago what happened?  _ He drove back to their house-  _ their house,  _ and lifted Karl out of the passenger’s seat, feeling his warm skin next to his face. 

“Karl! You’re burning up!” Sapnap said frantically. Karl groaned, shifting himself against the younger’s chest. 

“I’m gonna bring you inside and get you an ice pack okay? I think you have a fever.” Karl shook his head yes ever so slightly, giving him permission to help. Quickly yet carefully, Sapnap walked through the door and set Karl down on the couch, rushing into the kitchen to grab an ice pack. Karl was mumbling to himself when he got back from the kitchen, incoherent thoughts and words coming out of his mouth. Sapnap sat next to him and rested his hand on Karl’s back, rubbing it in small, circular motions. He hummed a song he barely remembered, one his mom used to sing to him when he was sick. Karl’s breath became steady as he quickly drifted to sleep to the sound of Sapnap’s humming. 

Sapnap got up from the couch, seeing as the brunet was fast asleep, and walked back to the kitchen. He looked at his phone, seeing a few missed messages and 1 missed call.  _ Who called me?  _ The caller id read ‘Georgienotfound’ and he smiled, dialing him back.

-“Hello?” He said quietly, trying to stay quiet for Karl. **{a/n - means sapnap is speaking just to make it easier}**

“Hey Sapnap!” George said, happiness dripping off his voice. “How are you and Karl?” 

-“Good! Although he has a fever I’m pretty sure, he’s asleep on the couch right now.”

“Oh what happened?”

-“Not too sure, we were out on a walk and I guess he just got too cold.”

“Is he gonna be alright?”

-”Yeah yeah, I’m sure he’ll be fine, I think he’s just exhausted.”

“From what?” George snickered.

-”George! Stop it!” The two laughed, continuing talking for a while. 

“Sapnap I gotta go, it’s late here.” George said while yawning.

-”Yeah I should check on Karl, he’s been asleep for like an hour or two.”

“I’m awake,” Karl groaned from the couch. Sapnap smiled and said a quick goodbye to George while walking over to the living room.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. Karl looked better, just extremely drained. “Eh,” Karl said, pulling Sapnap to sit with him. Sapnap walked around the couch and lept onto Karl, burying him in a hug.

“I wanna go to bed,” Karl whined in Sapnap’s ear. “Karl, it’s only like 8pm, we don’t want to mess up your sleep schedule.” He groaned again flopping himself over in a pile. 

“I’m assuming you don’t want to stream then?” Sapnap asked him. Karl shook his head. “Not really, but I’m sure everyone is expecting one because we talked in chat earlier.” The two pulled out their phones in sync, both checking twitter to see if he was right. Sure enough, both of their timelines were swamped with predictions about ‘tonight’s stream.’ They looked at each other, neither sure of what to do. While they didn’t want to disappoint the fans, Karl looked more drained than ever, his dark circles making a clear appearance. 

“Just a short one, like an hour or 2. We can just talk to chat.” The brunet said finally. Sapnap nodded, and the two got up together and walked to the stream room. Everything was already set up because of their previous attempt at streaming from before they left for the park. They got comfortable, Karl secretly wanting to sit on Sapnap’s lap again, and began their stream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post all these in one day and people are actually reading this? shocked to say the least but yoyoyo thanks :0
> 
> wc - 1658 or something i dont remember
> 
> go drink water.


	9. something about a '1 2 3 method'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw - panic attack
> 
> I marked the beginning and end of the tw scene and put a little summary if you choose not to read it. its not super important to the story but i would still recommend reading the summary nonetheless

“Chat!” Karl yelled. “It’s Q+A time!”

Messages came flooding in, too fast for either of them to read. Sapnap chuckled and shook his head, trying to pinpoint any question, without success. 

“Uh, I can’t read any of this,” he said quietly. Karl laughed and nodded, “How about a hashtag on twitter instead? What should it be called?” Chat continued to speed by, and neither could even read their suggestions. 

“What about ‘#karlnapQnA’?” Sapnap whispered in Karl’s ear, unsure if he wanted their ship name trending on purpose. 

“Yeah, okay chat! use ‘#karlnapQnA’ on twitter and we will look through them there yeah?” Karl cheered. Sapnap blushed, he still wasn’t quite used to being so honest and affectionate with Karl on stream, despite him falling asleep in his lap just days before. They waited for a few minutes before looking up the hashtag and it already had over 10,000 tweets, sitting at number 4 on trending. 

“Okay guys, I’m going to share my screen and we can scroll through a bit, if we skip yours I’m really sorry!” Karl said kindly. A sudden wave of fear washed over Sapnap, realizing anyone could put anything and they would have to see it on stream.

“Oh, also please don’t ask any weird questions, have respect for the stream,” he added, hoping it would calm his nerves. Karl hummed in agreement and nodded, scrolling through the top tweets in the hashtag. **{a/n didnt think this part through so im gonna make these look as much like tweets as possible, its gonna be scuffed tho}**

**@karlsimp4438 - 1m**

how are you enjoying your stay at karls house sapnap? is the weather nice? #karlnapQnA

The two laughed, knowing the weather had kept them trapped inside for days. 

“I’ve been loving it here! It’s been so fun being here and just chilling around, honestly I couldn’t wish for a better christmas vacation. The weather has been..” he trailed off. “It’s been interesting, we were snowed in for a few days, but it was still nice nonetheless.” He finished. Karl smiled brightly, happy that Sapnap was enjoying his stay. “And before you ask, I still don’t have a flight back, no.” He added hesitantly. Truthfully, Sapnap didn’t want to leave, he felt like he had everything he needed here. Wherever Karl was, he wanted to be, no matter where that took him. 

**@froggiehype331 - 2m**

_How long have you two been together? ly vids! #karlnapQnA_

Sapnap looked at Karl and motioned him to answer, considering he had just rambled on during the last one. 

**!!TW: minor panic attacks!! starts here (I will mark when the tw is over and put a summary of what happened if you choose to avoid it! <3)**

“Not long, only about a week or so,” he said softly, face turning red. Clearly, he was nervous as well, squirming in his seat and picking at his nails. Sapnap put his hand softly on Karl, hoping to calm him down. _I wonder why he’s so nervous? Maybe he’s still feeling sick?_ As if Sapnap’s thoughts became real, Karl relaxed into Sapnap, leaning over on his shoulder. His face felt warm and his skin was pale, his soft breathing turning heavier. Sapnap leaned over to his pc and muted their audio, turning off their webcam. 

“Karl, hey, are you okay?” He said, panic filling his voice. Karl shook his head, leaning farther into Sapnap’s shoulder. “End the stream,” he said with a shaky breath. He quickly unmuted them and told the chat they were ending. 

“Karl tell me what’s wrong,” he whispered, trying to stay as calm as possible. “I ca- I can’t breathe,” Karl huffed. He felt Karl’s grip on him loosen, fingers slowly letting go of his sweatshirt. “Shhh it’s okay, you’re okay, I’m right here,” he purred, trying his very best to calm him down. Karl’s eyes flooded with tears as he struggled to breathe. Sapnap scooted himself closer to him, slowly lifting him up and walking out of the room. The two went into the bedroom and he set Karl down lightly, sitting next to him with a hand on his back. He let out a few quiet, shaky sobs, trying to say something without success. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, just stay here alright? I’m going to get you some water.” Sapnap said. He got up, ran into the kitchen and filled a glass from the sink. By the time he got back, Karl hadn’t moved, almost as if he was frozen in place, however he made no noise. The boy stared into space, his red eyes silently letting tears flow off his face. Sapnap put the cup to his mouth, attempting to help him take a few sips, but Karl reached up and grabbed it himself. After a few minutes, Karl’s breathing slowed, and he tried again to speak.

“What’s wrong with me?” he said in a high pitched tone. Sapnap brought him into a hug, holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth. “Nothing is wrong with you Karl, you’re perfect. I think you just had a panic attack.” Karl looked up at Sapnap wide-eyed. “Is that what it’s called? It’s happened before, normally I just deal with it on my own,” he said softly. 

“Yeah, that’s what it’s called. Do they happen often?” Sapnap asked hesitantly. While he didn’t want to pry, especially with such a touchy subject, but Karl’s problems were now his too, and he wanted to do anything he could to help. 

“I don’t know, maybe about once a week? Sometimes they aren’t as bad but most of the time they are worse than this.” Sapnap nodded, continuing to rock Karl back and forth as they sat. While he didn’t know much about Karl’s mental health, he knew it wasn’t normal for him to be having panic attacks so frequently. 

“I’m not sure if you’re going to want to hear this, but I think you should see someone about this,” he responded carefully. Karl nodded and laid back onto the bed, trying to pull the covers over himself. Sapnap understood that Karl was tired, and certainly mentally drained, so he dropped the subject and decided to bring it up another time. He laid back too, huddling close to Karl and relaxing into the covers. It was silent, the only sound from the wind outside rustling the trees. They drifted to sleep, Sapnap holding Karl close to his chest, trying to protect him from whatever was happening. 

**[end of TW, summary- karl had a panic attack during the stream and sapnap calmed him down, realizing karl should get help for after he tells him they happen weekly]**

The sun seeped through the window, practically blinding Karl. Certainly not the most welcoming wake up call, but the memories of last night’s stream weren’t either. He shifted, turning to Sapnap who was already awake, scrolling on his phone. Karl had been leaning on him, probably making him unable to get out of bed.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled. Sapnap looked down at him with a warm smile and shook his head. 

“Don’t apologize, I’m very comfortable,” he replied. Karl nodded and huddled closer to him. 

“Do you want some breakfast? I was planning on making pancakes when I woke up but I was a little trapped. Not that I’m complaining though, I wouldn’t wanna be trapped by anyone else.” Karl put an embarrassed hand up to his face, turning red and giggling. Nodding his head, he moved over and allowed Sapnap to get up, but Sapnap let out a small whine. 

“Ahhh no, you were warm like a blanket, I’m so cold now,” he pouted, following Karl out of bed. The two walked hand and hand into the kitchen where Sapnap pulled out some ingredients. 

“George told me this trick for making pancakes so if they’re bad, blame him,” Sapnap said while laughing. He hummed under his breath while pouring milk into a bowl. “You see, he said something about a ‘1 2 3 method’ but I don’t really remember which number goes with which ingredient.” Karl laughed, pulling out his phone to look up a recipe. Before he could, he noticed he had multiple missed calls and messages. At first he thought they may have been from Jimmy, the snow had finally let up so they could technically film again. However the contact read ‘Chris :)’, which confused Karl. He dialed him back anyways, and Chris picked up immediately. 

“Karl! Oh my god are you okay? I was watching the stream last night and it ended so suddenly is something wrong?” He said, all in one breath. Karl smiled, happy that he could rely on Chris to care about him. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m alright, Sapnap thinks it was a panic attack so we just decided to end the stream.” He replied calmly. Chris sighed a breath of relief through the phone, clearly happy that nothing was too wrong. “That’s good, I was really worried, I thought something happened to you,” he said. The two talked for a few more minutes, before Chris said something that made Karl immediately anxious. 

“Oh! You may want to say something on twitter, there’s a lot of people worried about you too. More importantly, a lot of people are trying to spread rumors about you and Sapnap, mostly negative. I would just advise you say something before it gets too out of hand.” Karl sucked in a breath, not realizing how worried he had made his fans. He thanked him and said goodbye, realizing he needed to talk to Sapnap about this. 

“Hey Nick?” He said quietly, walking back into the kitchen. Sapnap whipped his head around cheerfully, scooping the last of the batter into the pan. “What’s up?” he hummed. 

“Twitter is apparently freaking out and some people are making up rumors about us, what do we do?” Sapnap stopped trying to flip the pancake and looked back at Karl, confusion filling his face. “What do you mean by rumors?” he asked. Karl shrugged. “I’m not sure, that’s just what Chris said,” he replied. Sapnap quickly flipped the pancake which was now slightly charred from leaving it too long, and pulled out his phone. Sure enough, twitter was practically in flames due to the stream from the night previous. 

“Oh wow,” Karl mumbled. He had twitter up too, and they were both looking at their timelines. “Oh, wow.” he repeated, more emphasis in his words. He flipped his phone around and showed Sapnap what he was looking at, a tweet with over 15,000 likes.

**@bullshitname1234idfk**

Karl has been acting really weird since he got with Sapnap, do you guys see something wrong here? I’m not trying to imply anything but it’s just strange that he’s acting like this ever since the two met up. Karl looked super nervous to be sitting next to him just saying...

Sapnap’s heart sank, and he showed it visibly on his face. “What do you think they are saying,” he said quietly, already thinking he knew the answer. Karl shook his head and wrapped his arms around the younger, placing a small kiss on his lips. 

“Whatever it is, it’s not true, don’t listen to them,” he said. Sapnap nodded and pulled away to grab plates out of the cabinet. Karl sat on the couch and started typing out a tweet. ‘Hey guys, sorry for ending the stream so abruptly last night. While I won’t get into personal details, I would like to say that this has nothing to do with Sapnap being here, despite what many of you were saying. Please stop tweeting fake claims, it doesn’t help anything. I’m okay, and so is he, ty for understanding. <3’ **{a/n yea i know damn well thats too long to be a tweet but shhhh lets just pretend it isnt}**

He showed Sapnap, who was now setting down their meal in front of them.

“That sounds good. Are you sure you don’t want me to tweet it?” He said. Karl shook his head and grabbed a pancake. “No, I should be the one to say something, especially with what they are saying right now,” he replied, sending out the tweet. The two ate quietly, happy to be spending happy time together. 

“I do think we should talk about what happened though, us I mean,” Sapnap said, mouth full of food. Karl giggled and looked at his boyfriend, and the two stared at each other. “What? What’s so funny?” Karl laughed harder, reaching his hand out and rubbing Sapnap’s cheek. 

“You had syrup all over your face!” Karl said curling into himself laughing, now struggling to breathe. Sapnap rolled his eyes and punched Karl’s shoulder playfully, letting him finish his laughing fit. 

“Anyways,” he said while Karl calmed down. “Yeah, I’m sorry about last night.” Karl said, his mood changing quickly. “I didn’t mean for you to see all that, sorry if I was a burden.” Sapnap shook his head and smiled. “You? A burden? You could never!” Karl smiled back and leaned into Sapnap, kissing him softly on the lips. Sapnap grabbed Karl and deepened their kiss, pulling him closer to sit on his lap. They broke apart and sat together for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth.

“I should talk to someone, shouldn’t I?” Karl said quietly, almost a whisper. Sapnap nodded and set Karl back on the couch. “I think it’s a good idea, I did some research this morning and I think you may have anxiety, or at least something like that.” He got up and took both their plates. “There’s medication for it, which could help with the panic attacks,” he continued while walking to the kitchen. Karl turned back to his phone and decided to do some research himself. 

After about 20 minutes of Karl doing research and Sapnap washing the dishes, Karl had come to the conclusion that he did, in fact, have all the symptoms of anxiety. If it were a test, he would have passed with flying colors. 

“Yeah I think you’re right Nick, I really might have this,” he yelled into the kitchen. Sapnap laughed and walked over to him, wiping his hands on his sweatpants. 

“Well you could always go somewhere and maybe get a diagnosis? Or go on medication?” He suggested, plopping himself down next to Karl and grabbing the remote. Karl just nodded, already more interested in what he was doing. 

“Wanna watch a movie? We could probably go somewhere today too,” Sapnap said. Karl grinned and jumped up off the couch, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up.

“Wha- what are you doing?” Sapnap exclaimed. Karl put his arms around the younger and spun him around, causing them to both giggle. “I’m dancing with you, what else?” Karl hummed happily. The two spun and danced to the nonexistent music that probably should have been playing, laughing to themselves. It felt like a dream, something they had both wanted longer than they realized, to just be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay there is a lot of people reading this now, which is great considering i already have 3 more story ideas for the future after i finish this one,,,, anyways
> 
> wc - 2504 the highest yet for 1 chapter technically so thats cool


	10. aren't they like, homophobic or something?

“We need to talk,” Karl said. 

“Okayyy?” Sapnap said, dragging out his words. “Is something wrong?”

“No. Well, yes, kind of. As much as I hate to do this, I really think you should go home for a while. I don’t want you to leave but you can’t give your cats to your parents forever.” Karl said quickly, only breathing once while speaking. Sapnap looked at the ground, shifting on his feet slightly.  _ He’s right, I need to go home at some point, I’ve been here for a while now and I’m sure my cats are being a burden. _

“I agree, but I don’t want to go home,” he said with a sigh. 

“How about this,” Karl said firmly. “You go home for a month and we see how long distance works. If it’s unbearable, we will figure out a way to pack up your stuff and send it here. I want nothing more than for you to stay here with me, but I think it would be too sudden if we just jumped the gun on it now,” Sapnap looked up at Karl and put a pout on his face. 

“Fine,” he said quietly, hoping he was just dreaming of this conversation rather than living it. Karl nodded and kissed him lightly, sending a shiver down his spine.  _ How could I possibly still not be used to that?  _ He shook his head and walked into the stream room to grab his laptop. 

“What day should I leave?” He asked, scrolling through the plane ticket options. Karl shrugged and looked around the room, avoiding answering with every bone in his body. “How about Tuesday?” Sapnap said. It was Saturday, meaning they would only have 3 more full days with each other. Karl nodded slightly, wishing it would snow again so Sapnap didn’t have to leave, even though he was the one who suggested it. 

“Well then, we should make the most of these next 3 days then, right?” He said after making a few clicks on his keyboard. Karl nodded again, this time excitedly. “I think I have an idea,” he hummed in a singsong voice. Sapnap looked up at him with a raised brow, silently asking what it was. 

“What if you do a challenge video with me and the crew?” He yelled, now rocking back and forth on his feet. Sapnap grinned and got up from his chair, setting his laptop haphazardly on the desk.

“Would Jimmy be okay with that?” He asked. Karl stopped and thought for a moment, before pulling out his phone and tapping a few times. “Wha-” Sapnap was cut off by the sound of someone answering the phone. “Hey Jimmy!” Karl said cheerfully. “When’s the next video being recorded?” Jimmy sighed, making the phone crackle a bit. 

“Karl, we are filming in literally 30 minutes, do you not read the group chat?” Jimmy asked. “I thought you were calling to say you were on your way!” Karl laughed, slightly embarrassed of his forgetfulness. “Oh okay well that’s perfect then! Can I bring my boyfriend?” He asked. Sapnap’s face flushed immediately from being called that, and Karl noticed shooting him a playful smile. “You mean Sapnap? Of course you can! For this one the more the merrier!” Jimmy said lightly. Karl thanked him and hung up the phone, and the two realized they had to be there in less than half an hour. 

“Shit,” they said in unison under their breaths. Sapnap rushed into the bedroom to grab clothes out of his suitcase, while Karl quickly ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. The two passed each other in the hallway, both of them going to the opposite room to finish getting ready. Sapnap let out a breathy laugh, realizing how stupid the two of them probably looked right now. As he finished brushing his hair, Karl came into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The two of them looked nice next to one another, accidentally color coordinating their outfits perfectly. Karl wore a dark blue turtleneck with a small chain necklace over it, dark jeans and white sneakers. He looked absolutely stunning, to put it in Sapnap’s words. He on the other hand looked a bit less formal, wearing blue jeans and a black tee shirt with a white zip-up sweatshirt overtop. They smiled at each other in the mirror, before racing to Karl’s car and getting in. 

“You know what? Considering how amazing we look, 9 minutes isn’t too bad of a time!” Sapnap said happily. Karl rolled his eyes and backed out of the driveway. He wasn’t necessarily speeding, but he was certainly driving faster than he normally did down the backroads near his house. The studio wasn’t far, but he wanted to be early so he could introduce Chris and Sapnap to each other in person. 

As they pulled up, Chris was already waiting outside for them. Karl assumed Jimmy had told everyone that he was bringing Nick, considering Chris was practically jumping for joy when he saw their car. Sapnap got out first, walking around and grabbing Karl’s hand to walk inside. 

“Hey guys!” Chris said, still grinning from ear to ear. 

“Oh, hey Chris!” Sapnap said, holding out his other hand for him to shake. As the two talked for a moment, Karl felt his heart practically exploding. His two favorite people were already getting along great. 

“Alright we have to go inside, I’m sure they are all waiting for us,” he said, pulling Sapnap behind him as they walked inside. The studio was big, it was where they filmed almost all their videos after all. Sapnap looked around and gasped a bit, surprised at the size of the building.

“Cool isn’t it?” Karl whispered. The younger nodded, still looking around and taking everything in.

“There you guys are, you ready to start?” Jimmy said. Chris nodded, jogging over to the other side of the room where Chandler and a few cameramen stood. 

“Hi Sapnap, welcome, we were just about to start. Do you wanna participate in the challenge or just watch Karl fail miserably?” He said. Karl punched his arm lightly and the three of them laughed. “I think I’ll just watch, I don’t really like being on camera that much,” he said. Jimmy nodded and led them to the challenge area. There was a pool filled with milk and various cereals sitting on a tarp in the middle of the floor. 

“Wait, are we going in there?” Karl asked. Jimmy nodded and smiled. “Yep! I said it in the group chat message, maybe you should read those more,” he hummed. Karl groaned and handed his phone to Sapnap. “Here Nick, take this, I don’t want to get milk on it.” Sapnap stared at him in shock. 

“You’re actually gonna go in there?” He asked, dumbfounded. Karl gave him a confused look. “Well yeah, of course I am, the whole challenge is last to leave, and I can’t win if I don’t get in. Hey that rhymed!” Karl said back. Sapnap was shocked at how carefree he was about the challenge, especially because he had only just found out what he was going to be doing. Karl walked into another room and left Sapnap standing there. He looked around and found a lone chair against the wall so he moved it closer to the pool. 

“You gonna sit there the whole time?” Chris asked him. He nodded, making sure he had a good view of the pool. 

“That chair gets uncomfortable after a few hours, there’s better ones in that room if you wanna grab one,” he said. Sapnap nodded, silently thanking him.  _ A few hours? How long are we gonna be here?  _ He thought.

Karl walked back out of the room, he had changed into some junk clothes he kept here for challenges like this. He was bummed he couldn’t keep on his cool outfit he loved, but he would have been more bummed if it got ruined. 

“How long do you think this will take?” He asked Jimmy, only getting a shrug in response. “Well I mean you guys are the ones playing, not me!” He said. Karl rolled his eyes and groaned, walking over to Sapnap and plopping himself down on his lap. 

“Well hi there,” he said. Karl laughed and faced him, kissing his cheek slightly. “Hi.”

They sat for a while before Chris walked over and broke them apart, grabbing Karl to start the challenge. 

Sapnap watched as Karl slowly submerged himself into the pool, an expression of disgust stuck to his face. “I already hate this,” he heard him say. He giggled as he watched Karl struggle to get comfortable, only to be returned by a death glare from him, which made him laugh even more. They sat staring at each other for a bit before Jimmy started to do his intro, making Karl snap his head back and look at the camera. 

“In this video, I challenged my friends to sit in a pool of cereal, and the last to leave gets fifty. thousand. dollars.” Sapnap’s mouth fell open, realizing if Karl won he would get a ton of money. Before, he was silently hoping he would get out after only a few hours so they could go home and laze around, but after hearing the reward he changed his mind. 

It had been nearly 6 hours, and Karl was complaining about being hungry. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast that morning, and he knew his oatmeal wasn’t going to last him long. 

“Jimmy, please let someone get me food,” Karl whined. Jimmy laughed and thought for a moment, before turning to Sapnap. “Sure, have your boyfriend bring you some, he has to go on camera to give it to you though,” Jimmy said while snickering. Karl groaned, thinking Sapnap wouldn’t be up for it, but to his surprise Sapnap got up out of his seat and started stretching his legs. 

“That’s okay with me, I’ll order you something okay Karl?” he hummed. Karl’s eyes widened, happy that he was about to get food. “Chik fil a please, just my usual.” Sapnap nodded and focused on his phone. 

“The usual huh? He really knows that?” Chandler said. Karl nodded happily. “Yup! We’ve gotten it a few times and he memorized my order already!” Chandler laughed and Chris poked his shoulder. “Aren’t they like, homophobic or something?” he said. Karl nodded but still continued to smile. “Also true, but that’s just the secret ingredient I guess.” The three laughed, and to anyone else they would look absolutely insane. Sapnap walked over to the edge of the pool where Karl was sitting. 

“They are out of Chik fil a sauce, of all things, do you want a replacement?” He asked. The brunet shook his head and Sapnap nodded, returning to the order. 

“How can you be out of your own sauce? That’s like them being out of chicken!” He whined. They laughed again. After a while, the food got here and Sapnap brought it to him, forgetting the cameras were on him. 

“Here you go,” he said softly, placing a kiss on Karl’s lips. Karl’s eyes widened and he grinned, pointing to the camera that was pointing back at them. Sapnap turned a dark crimson red and quickly got off camera, leaving Karll laughing to himself. “Thank you Nick, this looks great!” He said, still giggling through his words as he looked at his very red boyfriend. Sapnap shook his head and smiled, sitting back down in his chair and going on his phone. “I can’t do this anymore,” Chandler said all of a sudden, breaking the brief silence. Without a second thought, he got out and dried himself off, leaving everyone stunned. 

“And just like that, Chandler is out of this challenge, leaving Karl and Chris in the pool of cereal!” Jimmy yelled facing the camera. Karl sighed and took a breath of relief.  _ One down, one to go, maybe I can bribe Chris to get out before me,  _ he thought. Karl shook his head, knowing he had to play fair, but stored the idea away in the back of his head. It was now almost 5 o’clock, yet Karl was becoming increasingly tired. He shifted his position and rested his head on the edge of the pool, trying to peacefully drift into sleep. He felt his shoulder being nudged and looked up, seeing Sapnap next to him. He had moved his chair right next to the edge of the pool to sit with Karl. 

“Nick what are you doing? You know you’re in view of the camera right?” He asked. Sapnap just smiled and shook his head. “I don’t really care, you look tired so I came to help you stay awake!” he said. Karl smiled and reached for Sapnap’s hand, before pulling it away immediately. “My hand is covered in gross old milk,” he mumbled. Sapnap grabbed his hand and took his sweatshirt off, using it to dry it off. They laughed and Karl held Sapnap’s hand, the two sitting quietly together. 

“This isn’t fair!” Chris whined jokingly. “How come he gets his boyfriend to keep him entertained, what do I get?” Jimmy laughed and pointed to Chandler who was passed out on a chair, looking quite uncomfortable in his position. Chris fake gagged and turned away from him. They all laughed and Karl laid his head back down on the edge of the pool. Sapnap reached out his arm and positioned it to where Karl’s head was, nudging it slightly. 

“Lay on my arm, it’ll probably be comfier for you,” he whispered. Karl nodded and adjusted his head, immediately feeling better now that it was resting on his boyfriend's arm. Jimmy looked at them and smiled, and Sapnap just rolled his eyes and looked away. He had stopped caring about if he was on camera or not, because he cared more about keeping Karl happy and comfortable, even if it meant being in view. 

A few more hours passed, Karl had been passed out on top of Sapnap’s arm the whole time. 

“I hate this,” Chris mumbled, looking around the room. “Get out then,” Sapnap said jokingly. Chris sat silently for a moment before hopping out of the pool. “Wait- what? Chris why would you do that I was kidding!” Sapnap said louder, making Karl wake up. 

“Oh I know, but I was planning on getting out anyways, this is highly disgusting” he replied, pointing at the soggy cereal filled milk. Karl was now waking up fully, taking in that he was still stuck in a pool of milk. 

“Karl! You won!” Jimmy yelled. As sleep deprived and groggy as he was, he understood his boss’s words perfectly. 

“Oh my god does that mean I can get out?” He said excitedly, fully awake now. Jimmy nodded and laughed, causing Karl to scramble out of the concoction he had been in for nearly 10 hours. At this point, the cereal had been over soaked with old milk, causing it to break apart into small pieces and form a film-like texture on top of the warm, smelly milk. 

“It also means you just won $50,000!” Jimmy exclaimed. Karl stopped, taking in the fact that he had just received that big of a reward. 

“I guess it does,” he said quietly, still in a frame of shock. Sapnap laughed and nudged Karl, silently telling him to go change his clothes. As he left, Jimmy turned to him. “He really likes you, you know,” he said. Sapnap just nodded and smiled, “yeah, he sure does.” The two laughed and talked for a little while, before seeing Karl emerge from the other room. He was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was at least 3 sizes too big for him. 

“What is that outfit?” Sapnap questioned. Karl looked down and turned red, realizing his clothes were all the wrong size. Sapnap grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. He hadn’t realized how absolutely touch starved he was from him until he couldn’t hug or cuddle with him for 9 hours. The crew and cameramen talked a bit more, and the two stood listening to the conversations.

“Oh, Sapnap, one last thing before you two head out, do you want to see the video before it’s posted? I know you said you didn’t like being on camera that much.” Sapnap shook his head. “No it should be okay, I don’t really mind. Honestly I just didn’t want to get in that disgusting pool,” he said laughing. Jimmy chuckled and nodded before turning back to his previous conversation. Karl looked up and spoke softly, “you ready to go?” Sapnap nodded, grabbing Karl’s hand and pulling him out of the studio. As the two got in the car, they sat in silence before Sapnap burst out laughing, causing Karl to jump in his seat. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, poking him in the shoulder. Sapnap just shook his head and continued laughing. “Nothing, nothing, I just realized how often we would do that if I moved here,” he said quietly. Karl laughed too, and the two sat for a while in the car. It was dark out by the time they had finished recording, so they couldn’t do anything afterwards. Karl started the car and looked at Sapnap. “Home?” He asked. The other nodded. “Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so i just wrote anther chapter, ive got nothing better to do
> 
> wc - 2907 so cool so cool so cool


	11. i love you

(a/n- btw when i started writing this I didn’t have any plans for it so like- every chapter i write i come up with on the spot……….. anyways i have 2 more fics already planned out, so they will probably turn out a lot better than this one)

Tuesday arrived faster than either of them could handle. They still hadn’t streamed since their last one, considering how poorly it turned out. When Sapnap woke up, he was alone in Karl’s bed, hugging his pillow. 

“Karl?” He mumbled. No response. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, finding Karl sitting on the couch messing around with his phone. He must have heard Sapnap wake up, because when he turned around to face him, he was already smiling wide. 

“Well good morning,” he said lightly. “It’s nearly noon, but I wanted to let you sleep.” Sapnap nodded and grabbed a poptart from the counter. He sat himself down comfortably next to Karl and looked over at what he was doing on his phone.    
“I think they want us to stream again,” he said softly, pointing at his twitter timeline. Sapnap just shrugged. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, especially because I’m leaving soon,” Karl’s eyes widened and he checked the clock again. 

“Your flight is at 3:30 right? That means we only have a few more hours,” he said in a panic. Sapnap frowned and brought him in for a hug. Neither wanted to be separated but they both knew it was for the best. “It’s okay Karl, we can just spend time together before I leave,” he said, placing a kiss on his forehead. Karl giggled at the gesture and returned it, causing both of them to laugh lightly. It was a beautiful scene really, two star crossed lovers sitting together, happy even though they would be apart so soon. 

“What do you wanna do?” Karl said, jumping up off the couch. “We could go somewhere, there’s an arcade near here, or I think there is a christmas fair still happening this week.” Sapnap smiled and nodded. “The fair sounds nice, I should pack before we go though, we can just head to the airport right after.” The two silently agreed with the plan and parted ways, both still needing to get ready to leave.

By the time they got in the car they were both hungry again. “Fair food? Or something on the way?” Karl asked. “Fair food is fine, it’s not too much farther right?” 

“Yeah, it’s only about 10 more minutes.” Music played quietly and filled the car with mellow sounds. As they pulled into the parking lot and parked, Sapnap suddenly remembered how afraid of heights he was.

“Uh, Karl? This is super embarrassing but I’m kind of afraid of heights,” he said, putting a hand over his now red face. Karl chuckled and got out of the car, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to the fairgrounds. “I don’t mind, but we have to go on the ferris wheel,” he laughed. Sapnap sighed and shook his head, knowing he had already been convinced by just those words. The couple walked through the gates and bought their tickets. The fair was decorated in various Christmas attire, consisting of mostly red and green. It was a beautiful way to spend their last time together before Sapnap had to leave for home. 

“Look! They have funnel cakes!” Karl said, running up to the small stand. Sapnap smiled and watched Karl order. 

“Nick do you want one or do you want to share?” He asked. Sapnap shrugged, “either works for me, how much do you want?” Karl giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. The woman at the stand looked at the two before scoffing. Karl looked at her and raised his eyebrow. “I’m sorry, do you have a problem?” He asked politely, a tone of hostility ringing behind his words. The woman shook her head, leaving her expression of disgust openly on her face. Clearly, she did have a problem but wasn’t saying anything. Sapnap rolled his eyes and nudged Karl to order. 

“Okayyy, anyways, 1 funnel cake with extra powdered sugar please,” he said. The woman nodded, ringing them up. 

“That’ll be $9.57 please,” she sneered. Karl looked back up at the menu and sighed. 

“You’re charging me extra, 1 funnel cake is only 4 dollars,” he said confidently. She just laughed and shook her head. “You asked for extra powdered sugar. Your total is $9.57,” she said sternly. Karl rolled his eyes, clearly fed up, but handed her a 10 dollar bill. “I don’t want to deal with this shit, today’s supposed to be a good day,” he said, annoyed. Sapnap nodded and pulled him into a side hug, making eye contact with the woman at the stand. She scoffed again and turned around to grab their food. Sapnap ran his hand softly through Karl’s hair, trying his best to subtly calm him down. She takes their plate and sets it down on the counter before turning away from them again. Karl sighs and takes it, leading them both to a table nearby. 

“I didn’t even get my change back,” he huffed while grabbing a piece of funnel cake. 

“Yeah, there’s gonna be people like that, you just gotta ignore them,” Sapnap replied. The two chatted and finished their food. When they were done, they continued to walk around and play a few fair games, winning small prizes as a result. 

“Look!” Karl said, pointing to the ferris wheel. Sapnap immediately felt nauseous upon seeing how high up it went. “Oh- uh yeah, cool,” he said quietly. Karl looked at him and laughed, poking his shoulder. 

“You really are afraid huh? Your face is so pale!” Sapnap giggled and shoved him, turning away to hide his face. Karl ignored him and grabbed his hand, leading the two to the short line of people waiting to ride. “You ready?” He asked. Sapnap nodded slowly, clearly lying. He wanted nothing more than to stay on the ground and play more games, but Karl seemed so excited to ride it that he caved in. The line was moving slowly, but they got on within just 5 minutes of waiting. Sapnap took a deep breath, trying to stay calm for both of their sakes. The seats were surprisingly comfortable, Sapnap sitting down first to realize. Karl hesitated before sitting himself next to him, happily pushing himself closer. 

The ride started, and Karl heard Sapnap suck in a short breath. He put his hand on Sapnap’s thigh and hummed to him a bit, knowing he was only doing this because of him. Sapnap smiled and looked down at Karl, and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes for a while, before Sapnap leaned down into Karl’s face. They met with a soft kiss as the ride paused at the top, but Sapnap didn’t even care. He knew he was safe because he had Karl next to him, and that was more than he could ever ask for. Karl reached up and grabbed The younger’s face, deepening their kiss for a moment. The ferris wheel started up again, slowly letting them descend back to the ground. While the moment was short, it was certainly sweet. Karl brought him into a hug and whispered into his ear. 

“I love you, Nick,” he said lightly. Sapnap’s eyes widened as he responded. “I love you too, Karl.” Even though they had both said it before, this was the first time it felt so real. While it was just a simple phrase, it solidified their growing relationship and let them both know that what they had been dreaming of was actually coming true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah i know, super short chapter, but next one is the last one so eh.... anyways in celebration of this being the final chapter (besides the epilogue) I already made a new fic tonight! while I love this one because it helped me practice my writing, Its deffo not as good as it could be..  
> my newest one is a plot similar to this one but not really, and that one should be done hopefully by next week. after that im planning a very long college au one with both karlnap and maybe dnf so stay tuned ig? anyways ty for reading and enjoy the epilogue after this o7 
> 
> go drink water btw, and wc - 1296 (i know, super short)


End file.
